narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jagan
The Jagan (邪眼,Literally Meaning: Evil Eye or Evil Path),is the dōjutsu Kekkei genkai of the Kotaka clan that appears selectively among its clan members. It is regarded as ``The Eye of Providence``,it powers originated from an Unknown Female Otsutsuki who uplifted the world in it's greatest destruction before the Shinobi Age and Warren State Period. Acquisition A Wielder of this kekkei genkai experiences a death of a close friend or family member.The brain releases spiritual chakra energy towards the user eyes, transforming into the Jagan. For that,it is a reason the Jagan is called ``The eye of Truth.``. Allowing One to see that you must give people their flowers why they are alive instead of dead,and that you must never leave one death in vain for it must continue to provide a purpose. Through Training and continuous use of the Jagan. The Dōjutsu can unlock many fore-filling abilities, due to the fact not all the abilities are available to the user once awakened or in it's early stages.Furthermore the first abilities all depends on the user. However,not like any other dōjutsu,The Jagan cannot be transplanted into a Non-Kotaka, They firstly would be unable to activate the eye itself. Secondly the Eye would reject the person chakra and start to deteriorate it, Slowly draining it. According to Konoha's Scientific team, The eye can only be released if a Trained Medic ninja is on stand by. Abilities The Jagan grants the wielders of this dōjutsu numerous abilities including heightened visual senses, allowing them to see fast movements normally impossible for the sharingan eyes to follow such as the Flying Thunder God Technique, or minute details with great clarity, and allows them to gaze into both the past and the future. They are able to see past world altering illusions and perceive an individual's Chakra Nature or Kekkei Genkai. The Users are also capable of altering and controlling the vision of those around them, such as switching two people's field of vision, inducing nauseating hallucinations, projecting what the holder sees into the minds of others, and the power over visual illusions in general. This power is a form of reality-warping, but the illusion must be preconceived before the power manifests. Seemingly, The User can use this ability without having the illusion to appear in the physical/real world, but in the mind, transform people into mindless slaves, and create false memories and can erase them too. The eyes also allow the holder to see through another individual's eyes and observe past events that they have witnessed. Weaknesses This Dōjutsu can not be over used or active for a long period of time,other wise it can cause headaches,and physical and mental strain. This Dōjutsu apparently can cause a heat fuse in the user eyes blinding them for 2 weeks until the eyes fully regenerated since they run on energy and chakra. As explained by The Konoha's Scientific team these eyes are like batteries. TRIVIA 1. It's design is from the all seeing gods eyes,from Leonardo watch.